


Little Dark Jewel

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: Dark Little Jewel Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Dancing, Dubious Consent, M/M, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: To celebrate a treaty Yuuri and Victor go back to the main palace. Things happen and Yuuri is given to Christophe Giacometti for a night...Whether Victor wants him to go or not.Written as a gift fic for notyourmumsfanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerxatxheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerxatxheart/gifts).



The palace was bustling as servants, guests and residents alike moved with purpose around the brightly colored halls, their voices echoing off the intricate gold and black mosaics adorning the walls. 

The rooms were warm, and pleasant enough as Victor hummed and fell into step with his younger brother. Yuri looked up, eyes snapping to him his lips curving into a frown, “How can you be so calm? There are so many strangers in our home.” 

“They are here because we are celebrating our treaty with the neighboring territory.” Victor reminded him softly. His eyes took in what the younger prince was wearing. He was hardly ready for the festivities that would take place later. However, even with him walking around in a pair of white pants and a tunic that hung nearly to his knees, the earring on his left ear made it extremely clear who he was: 

Heir apparent. 

“I give no shits about this treaty.” Grumbled Yuri as he huffed. 

Victor smiled patiently at the small blond, “Even if you don’t, pretend for at least tonight that you do. I think that’s more preferable to war.” 

“If you are so politically inclined then maybe you should take back your damn earring.” Yuri snapped as he pivoted quickly and looked up at Victor, shoving a finger in his face. Victor nearly ran him over, grabbing onto Yuri to steady them both. 

“Watch it!” Yuri snarled, pushing his hands against Victor’s chest. 

_Even though you’re the one that got in my way? Makes sense._

Victor chuckled low in his throat, holding up his hands, “Is that any way to treat your brother who has come from the sun palace to celebrate your accomplishments with you?” 

“We both know you should be here alongside me taking credit, not here as a guest. Everyone wants you at the head of the table, not me!” Yuri reached up grabbing into the black and gold trimmed vest so hard his knuckles turned white. Victor shook his head slowly and reached up grabbing his wrist, thumb rubbing at his pulse point to calm him.

“You know I can’t do that.” Victor murmured softly. 

“Give him up. For me?” Yuri stared up at his brother, a rare vulnerability making itself known in his eyes. Victor’s heart hurt for him, but even still, he couldn’t give him what he wanted. 

Victor’s smile wavered slightly, “You know I’d give you anything.”  
Yuri shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, “Anything but that, huh?” 

Yuri forced himself to unclench his hand from his brother’s clothes as he slapped away his hand, his face contorting from a pained grimace into ferocious anger as he stood up taller, “I can find my way back to my own quarters to get ready. Go back to your bitch.” 

With that, the younger prince turned feet slapping against the plush carpeted way as he swung his arm out. The servants holding the doors closed to his private wing silently opened the doors and as soon as the prince crossed the threshold they shut them. The slam of wood upon wood sounded more final than he would have liked. 

\-----

Victor had never been one to like to navigate into politics. 

Even growing up where he had excelled at the theory and practice, he had never really been pushed to use it in a setting where it really mattered. He had been able to keep things running smooth, but he had never felt like he was truly living a life worth anything other than his name and title. 

But when he had first laid eyes on Yuuri, that was when everything changed. 

The young man had been bought for the express purpose of working for the royal family as a dancer. Yuuri was a exotic ornament from a far off land. He had come with golden shackles on his ankles, and gold cuffs on his wrists and neck. 

He was a slave. Someone of no consequence. 

Victor had never been more in love than when he had laid on him, and he was a lost cause when the other had stepped onto the stage to dance. He had used his body and charm to steal his heart.

If Yuuri didn’t want it, then he didn’t want his heart back. 

“Victor?” The soft voice of his lover broke through his thoughts. 

Victor turned and looked at the other, Yuuri blinked from his position on the large pillows at the side of the room. He was dressed in a normal pair black pants, the material just thick enough to keep him decent. “Yes my love?” 

Yuuri flinched and his cheeks flushed as his eyes slid down and away, a trait that made Victor’s heart clench in his chest. 

_How long have you been by my side, Yuuri? Don’t be afraid of me._

“Will you keep your eyes on me as I dance?” Yuuri asked, his voice soft as he rubbed his thumb and middle finger around the thick warm gold encircling his wrist. His eyes darted around on the floor, and then finally he levelled his gaze at Victor. 

The man slowly padded over and knelt down in front of him, reaching out his fingers twined with Yuuri’s as he drew the younger male’s hand up to his lips kissing each on of his knuckles, eyes never leaving him. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a deeper read, his eyes hooded as he reached out and cupped Victor’s chin, stroking just below his ear, “This is hard on you.” 

Victor sucked in a breath, the other was always good at reading him. For everything that he had seen and done in his time living there were few things that caught him off guard. His lips turning up into a soft smile he bowed his head, “You never fail to surprise me with what you see Yuuri.” 

“Well, anytime we come back to the main palace you always look so sad.” Yuuri murmured as Victor settled into the large cushions with him, wrapping his arms around his lover cradling him to his chest. 

“I’m fine.” Victor murmured. 

“You can lie to everyone else, but please don’t lie to me.” Yuuri whispered, as he guided Victor’s head down into his lap, fingers carding through his Master’s platinum hair. 

“It’s hard to see him upset like that.” Victor sighed. 

“Maybe you should come back” Yuuri suggested. 

Victor let his eyes slide shut, “No. If I did that then-” 

“You could be the heir apparent again, and Yuri could be a kid and he could heal. You were a good leader, someone everyone looked up to.” Yuuri urged the other softly. 

Victor opened one eye and reached up fondling the thick gold metal around the dancer’s neck, “Say no more. I chose this. I chose you.” 

Yuuri opening his mouth and closed it as he hung his head and shut his eyes. Victor brushed his pointer finger over his lips, “Do you regret this?” 

_Do you regret shackling me?_

“I love you, how could I regret anything you’ve done for both of us? After all, I’m the one that got us into this mess.” Shaking his head, Yuri leaned down pressing his lips to Victor’s forehead. 

\-----

The banquet hall was brightly light with several fires stoked at either side of the long table. Every seat was filled, and the volume in the room was deafening as everyone at the table talked, shouted and laughed. 

Yuri sat at the head of the table, and beside him Christophe Giacometti. Both had been instrumental in forging peace between both of their countries. 

Victor couldn’t be more proud. 

He sat several seats down from the blond prince and his guest, as was customary for people not of the main palace household. Yuri kept looking at him with narrowed eyes, and then back to Christophe as the other leaned over to talk with him, Victor watched them talk before turning his attention to the atmosphere around them. 

The court musicians played and kept the music low enough that everyone could converse, but the beat of the drums caught a hold of something in the pit of his stomach as he shifted restlessly in place. The room was warm, combating against the chill of the cold nights as he looked across from him. 

Several young men sat around him all engaged in their own chats. 

_The banquet just started, but I already want to leave the for the night._

“Is something wrong, your majesty?” A gruff voice called out behind him. 

Victor spared a glance at the young man behind him a smile easily sliding onto his lips, “It has been a while, Otabek.” 

The young captain of the guard was dressed in his traditional uniform. The white of his coat and pants was contrasted by the dark blue sash tied around his waist. Unlike most of them who came unarmed, Otabek had a short sword strapped to his side. 

Otabek narrowed his eyes on him before he produced a simple piece of folded paper. Victor blinked his smile sliding off his lips as he took the offered piece of paper. Opening it up, familiar handwriting greeted his eyes. It was two simple words: 

**_I’m sorry._**

Blinking, Victor’s head snapped up as he looked to Otabek. The other man no longer met his eyes, wordlessly he turned to look at his younger sibling. Yuuri sat beside Chris, his eyes on Victor, lips pursed. Christophe talked to the person nearest him as he brushed his fingers around the rim of his gold wine cup. 

_What did you do Yuri?_

Otabek stood near him as he heard the music abruptly cut off. All chatter ceased as Yuri raised his hand, people turning to regard the heir apparent. The gold dangling earring flashed harshly in the light. “I would like to say a few words.” 

Victor shifted and Otabek reached down pressing a hand against his shoulder, squeezing gently. 

The message was simple and concise: 

_Don’t move._

“I would like to thank everyone for coming such a long way to celebrate what is being hailed as one of the most prosperous treaties with our neighboring territory. You honor us with your presence.” Yuri’s words were only as ornate as they needed to be. He wasn’t the type to sing praises to anyone. 

Everyone there knew that. 

“I would also like to welcome those from the sun palace into the gathering, we hope to be able to mend the split that has kept the family at odds for the past year.” Yurio’s eyes flicked over to Victor. 

Victor’s body tensed as he noticed the look of hesitation before Yuri took a breath and looked away from him. “For this occasion we have decided to gift Christophe with a dance and service from our most beautiful desert jewel.” 

_No!_

The men around the table whistled and shouted their appreciation. Some even raised their glasses as Yuri refused to look at Victor, and a slow buzzing music filled the air as the servants closed the shutters over the fires to dim the light in the room. It was already night time outside, so there was no extra light to illuminate from outside save the moon. 

Victor rose to his knees, but Otabek’s steady hands kept him from jumping up. Yuuri leaned back into his cushion, eyes on the table. Christophe had stopped talking and his eyes were focused on the scene in front of him. 

Otabek leaned down his lips right next to Victor’s ear, “Just watch. Don’t ruin their hard work.” 

Victor felt his body tense up, and slowly he eased himself down. Otabek waited for several moments before he let his hands off him. 

In the darkness the light at the far end of the room illuminated Yuuri’s small frame in just enough light that the tops of his arms, and the very edge of his sides and hips were illuminated. Slowy, ever so slowly, his hands bent and his arms rolled as if he were made of something not quite flesh and bone. 

His hips slowly rocked side to side, just enough to have the light roll up his body as his fingers continued to brush through the air, stroking as if it were his closest lover. His shoulder pushed out hard to the left as a beat from the drum sounded through the air. 

Victor felt his mouth go dry. 

This was the very same song that he had first heard when Yuuri had first danced to. Before they had met, before Victor had fallen head over heels for the entertaining slave. 

Yuuri twisted his arms and made use of the light to bring more emphasis to his shoulders and the tops of his arms. He hardly moved them as the music continued to wind itself around the room, however as the music continued the undulations of his body became more pronounced showing off more and more of his back and body to the audience. 

Men around them whistled and spoke appreciatively to one another, but had no idea what they were in store for. Only Yuri and Victor knew. 

Yuuri’s hands reached up and out as if he was reaching for something to grasp over his head, his hip cocked out. The pants he wore were the same ones he had worn in the room, with a silver sash tied around his hips. In the room they had been fine, but in this setting Victor felt his cheeks flush as he bit his hip. 

_Yuuri. Why would you let Yuri do this to you?_

Slowly Yuuri’s hands slid down at different paces, fingers open as if he could part the air himself. One arm outstretched towards the wall, the other rolling up towards the sky and arching over his head as his arm finally moved to push out as he pivoted towards his audience. 

His one arm stretched over his head again, his left coming down in front of his chest as it ran down his side and up as he clasped his hands over his head. The light entered the room again as the servants at the corners let more light from the fire in. Yuuri’s tan body was on display for everyone to see now. 

Victor felt his mouth go dry, his eyes devouring his lover's form as he moved fluidly on the stage. 

It was almost like Yuuri’s body moved by itself as the light beats joined the droning music. Yuuri’s upper body almost stayed stock still like a pillar as his arms continued to move with an even flow, almost as if guided by water. His hips started to move as the jerked and rolled to the soft clicking beat about him. 

All chatter had stopped, all eyes were on him. 

Victor had never been more proud or afraid for his lover as the other settled his eyes on the intended target that night. Victor didn’t turn to look at Christophe’s face. 

He didn’t want to. 

His eyes stayed glued to Yuuri. His eyes drank in the slender arms, leading up to his powerful shoulders, and then from his neck, to his chest, pert nipples, and down to his slender stomach and the skin showing belly his belly button. 

His feet made no noise as he slid out and spread his legs, pushing out with his hip shaking it as the sash around his waist fluttered with the movements. Every step he made was like he wasn’t walking on the earth at all, but that he allowed his feet to move in the air. 

Yuuri turned his body quickly and went to his knees and back up before Victor even had a chance to breathe. Kicking his foot out in front of him, Yuuri kept his arms busy as his arms made halting movements with each shake and tick of the rhythm from the musicians. With each movement Victor felt his breath being stolen away as well as what little piece of his heart Yuuri hadn’t manage to take. 

His whole body stilled as the skilled dancer tipped his body to the side one arm up pointing to the stars, the other hand rolling down, down, down as he continued the fluid movement with his other arm to the floor. Victor let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. 

_He’s mine. No matter what anyone thinks, he’s mine._

The music continued as Yuuri danced and kept the whole room in the palm of his hand as he twisted and arched his back. Before Victor could even breathe again the song had come to an end and loud applause and whistles erupted. 

Yuuri stood on the small stage, his cheeks flushed as he stared out at the crowd chest heaving. Victor slowly tried to stand up, but again Otabek’s firm hand was on his shoulder, “Stay still.” 

Yuri motioned for the dance to approach the table. Victor watched with narrowed eyes as his younger brother reached out, took Yuuri’s hand and gently offered it to Christophe. The man beside him hesitated for a second, before reaching out and gripping Yuuri’s hand in his own. 

“I think we shall retire so that I may make the most of my gift.” Christophe announced amicably as he stood up and nodded to Yuri and gently guided Yuuri towards the door. The men around the long table cheered. Only when they were about to step out did Yuuri turn to look over his shoulder to Victor. 

Neither Yuri or Christophe looked at Victor, and an anger that was seldom there filled Victor’s chest. Standing up, Victor bowed his head to his brother and then nudged Otabek aside. 

“Your Majesty.” Otabek tried again, his hand reaching out for Victor’s forearm. 

“Don’t stop him Otabek. Let him go.” Yuri called out to his guard as Victor shrugged off his arm and moved towards the exit to catch up with Christophe and Yuuri. 

Once his brother was out of sight, Yuri took a deep shuddering breath and shook his head. Otabek slowly approached him and looked down at the other as the young man fingered the gold earring absently. “All is going according to plan. Soon we will see whether it has worked or not.” 

“Love is like that.” He added more to himself than to the man at his side. 

\-----

“Christophe. Wait!” 

Victor called out to the other as he moved forward and the two men paused waiting for him to catch up. Christophe smiled and turned with his free hand outstretched, “It has been a long time my old friend. I would like to catch up, but I shouldn’t refuse the gift your brother bestowed upon me.” 

“It was not his gift to give.” Victor murmured softly his eyes looking towards Yuuri. The dancer’s cheeks flushed as he looked down to the side guiltily. 

Christophe blinked and shook his head with a chuckle. “It seems that I have come into a brother’s spat.” 

“Not so much a spat, as a way to force me back to where I was before.” Victor admitted. 

“Well, I for one miss you there as do the others we grew up with. Things would not be so tense in the neighboring provinces if you stopped hiding away.” Christophe pointed out as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Victor’s eyes narrowed. 

“Now, now, we are all in the same boat. I am consummating a peace between our people, something that shall last for the ages by accepting Yuuri’s service. Is it worth setting back the progress to soothe your pride?” Christophe asked softly. Yuuri trembled as he pressed his cheek against the man’s muscular chest. 

“Christophe, please.” Victor tried again, but the blonde man shook his head. 

“Victor. If there is anyone who should be cursing their powerlessness it’s you.” Yuuri bit his lower lip as he turned his eyes towards the ground. Victor bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he’d regret.

After all, Christophe was absolutely right. 

If he had refused Yuuri, and if he didn’t make use of him, that could be seen as a slight. Those in power had to play by the rules that were set for them by thousands of years of tradition. He knew that, Victor truly did.

Neither Christophe, Yuri, or Victor could break tradition now. Yuuri was a slave and was in a position to be used and thought of as someone less than they who had royal blood. He was an item owned by the royal family, so that gave Yuri the right to ask this of him.

Even though Victor _knew_ that. His heart couldn’t be that logical. 

“Come Yuuri. We will retire for now.” The words cut deeper than Victor knew they should. No matter what happened Yuuri was his.

Standing there at a loss Victor watched as Christophe ushered his lover down to the guest quarters. However, before they disappeared completely Christophe turned and looked back at him, “I am not so callous to your plight as to leave you here. Come with us and you may watch over your little dark jewel.” 

Victor felt his body go numb, but instead of getting storming off, he swallowed his pride and followed. 

\----

The guest rooms were designed to be very lavish for the people who stayed in them. It was supposed to show the wealth and might of their kingdom. It was something that was supposed to intimidate and wow people. There were yards and yards of satins, silks, and pillows large enough to lounge around on. Incense was burned daily in the halls, its sweet perfume a mere afterthought to many, but still part of the atmosphere. 

Victor however didn’t have time to focus on the bronze, gold and yellows making the room shimmer in the dim light of the fireplace. No, he reclined on one of the large pillow seats, eyes on the canopied bed. 

Two forms sat in the middle of the bed, the dim firelight caressing and highlighting their bodies. The wood crackled and popped as Victor could barely hear the shift of the bodies against the dark sheets. 

“Come Yuuri don’t be afraid, I promise to be gentle.” Christophe murmured. 

Yuuri made a soft noise, and Victor felt his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His fingers wound into the soft cushioning underneath him as he shifted to the side so he had a good view around the bed post. 

Christophe had made quick work in stripping himself of his vest and his top, his hands brushing and divesting Yuuri of his own performance jacket. Yuuri arched his back and Chris pulled him into his lap by his hips. 

Victor ground his teeth together, eyes on them as Chris brushed his hands down his sides and around to Yuuri’s back. A gasp escaped his lover’s lips as Yuuri his back bowed a little more and he whimpered. 

“Just like that. You are so beautiful like that Yuuri.” 

_It should be me that’s touching him._

Victor felt his own boy tense and relax as he squirmed in his seat restlessly. His eyes didn’t leave his longtime friend or his lover. 

_This is what it feels like to be so powerless._

“Does having Victor here watching you, excite you Yuuri?” Chris mumbled as his lips brushed from right underneath Yuuri’s ear, down the delicate column of his neck. Yuuri’s eyes slid shut as his legs bracketed Christophe’s hips and he shifted forward dragging a moan from larger man’s lips. 

Victor couldn’t help the way the moans affected him, but it was the way that Yuuri moved that made him sit up and pay more attention. His cock twitched as Victor shifted his hips back and forth, trying to find a more comfortable spot. 

“Mm...move your hips, just like that.” 

Christophe had always been a vocal lover, or so the rumors had said. 

Now that Victor had a front row seat to this private show, he could say the rumors had been decently correct. Being vocal wasn’t a bad thing, especially if it was Yuuri, but Christophe’s breathy and quiet voice sent shivers down his spine. 

A gasp escaped Yuri as Chris thrust up against him, his hands dragging and meshing Yuuri against his chest. 

“Mm. If you were not Victors and if Victor were not my friend I would ask to keep you little one.” Chris gritted out as his hips thrust up and Yuuri whimpered and wrapped his arms up under Chris’s reaching up to the backs of his shoulders as he dug his nails into Chris’s fire golden skin. 

“Ohh so good.” Christophe praised him quietly, his fingers untying the other’s sash as the silver unwound from Yuuri’s hips, and Chris tossed the item to the side. The top of Yuuri’s black silk dance pants sagged lower and lower as Christophe caressed the skin of Yuuri’s hips. 

Victor held his breath as he noticed the way Yuuri trembled and the way he canted his hips up. He couldn’t blame him for feeling pleasure, or getting lost in it. After all, he was beholden to Yuri just as he was to Victor. Even more so since the other was the heir apparent to the whole entire kingdom. 

Yuuri had wanted him to prove himself, for Victor give up everything to prove his love. To show him that it wasn’t just some passing fancy. 

_What does it matter if I can’t have him all to myself?_

He was dislodged from his thoughts by a whimper and a soft groan. His head started to heart as he held his breath and watched as Christophe pushed the black pants down, down, down eventually leaving Yuuri bare to his gaze. 

They were positioned just so that Victor could catch glimpses of Yuuri’s naked frame, but nothing like the site the blond was privy to. Victor pressed his thumb and middle finger to his temples as he glared at Christophe’s back. 

_It’s going to be hard not to hold a grudge._

Of course, he had no reason to be angry at Christophe, but every reason to be mad at his younger brother. 

A breathy moan cut the air and Victor sucked in a careful breath himself. He tried not to focus on them too much, more there for the after when he’d be able to take Yuuri and give him the care he would need. 

However everything changed as he heard Christophe’s soft grunt and Yuuri’s soft cry as Yuuri sunk down onto Christophe’s cock. He didn’t need to see where they were joined to know that was what was happening. After all, he had taken Yuuri enough himself to recognize the cues himself. 

Whenever Yuuri was filled, he had a desperate soft whimpering note. 

It was the same note he heard now, and without any prompting Victor felt himself get even harder than he already was. Shifting himself, adjusted his legs and angled his hips where there was the least friction against his crotch. He couldn’t find it in himself to find in pleasure in this. 

Yuuri clung to Chris, his body arched, and forehead pressed against his neck as Chris thrust up into him, with slow lazy thrusts. After all, Christophe could take his time, and Victor had to abide by that. 

Licking his lower lip, Victor felt his eyes droop as the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and heavy breathing filled the air. 

“Yuuri. Your body feels so good. I could stay inside you all night.” Christophe moaned softly as he leaned forward and Yuuri finally chanced a glance up. His hazy eyes found his lover, and Victor couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

Yuuri’s hips started to rock a little more insistently as he slowly pressed up and down, becoming less shy and more intent on seeking his own pleasure. His body and hips wrung moan after moan from Christophe, as the more experienced male started to pant and shudder. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Christophe’s neck, but he never removed his eyes from Victor. 

The look on his face was serious, eyes dark with lust. 

**Look at me.**

_**Never**_ take your eyes off me. 

That’s what his eyes conveyed as he hugged his arms around Christophe’s neck and bounced on his lap, his breathing becoming more and more ragged and his legs squeezing harder and harder around the other royals waist. 

Victor stared back, his body throbbing with want. 

It was over before Victor could form a coherent thought. Christophe’s body tensed as he gave two hard thrusts into Yuuri and he gasped head falling forward against Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri well timed thrusts became short bounces as he finally gasped and shudders. Tipping his head back, his eyes went half mast, cheeks flushed as he continued to stare at Victor as he shuddered and came undone. 

_I don’t think I’ve ever felt so frustrated in my entire life._

\----

Christophe had slid out from inside Victor’s lover with a satisfied grunt. For all the rumors of his insatiable lust, Chris had motioned for Yuuri and Victor to leave him for the rest of the night.  
“There is no way I would take more than that. After all, I have made use of a gift and as I see it this secures everything I’ve helped build.” 

Yuuri had slid from the bed, wincing as he moved. Cum leaked down his inner thigh as he gathered up his pants and Victor carefully stood up. His frustration at the situation and arousal from hearing his lover come melded into something sour inside Victor, but he helped Yuuri slowly dress and re-tied the sash around his slender hips. 

Without fanfare he picked up Yuuri bridal style. 

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out as he winced. 

“Sush.” Victor all but growled as he shifted his smaller lover in his arms. Yuuri relaxed instantly at the tone, pressing his forehead against Victor’s shoulder. Placated somewhat, Victor moved out of the guest room and down the hall. 

Moving past the guards and the others still awake, people stopped and stared as Victor moved through without a word. Yuuri buried his face even harder against his shoulder and judging by the heat of his face, the other was dying of embarrassment. 

“Just deal with it for a bit longer.” Victor held his tongue, and his temper as he shifted past Otabek who watched him go with that same piercing stare as always. Had he not had Yuuri in his arms he may have lashed out. 

Instead, he carried the other into the wing they were staying in. 

As soon as they cleared the door, Victor gently sat Yuuri down on his own feet. Yuuri shivered and stepped back pressing his palms gently to his chest. “Victor I-” 

“I didn’t take my eyes off you.” Victor murmured breathlessly. 

Yuuri blinked, his cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes, “I’m sorry. Your brother said-” 

Victor stepped forward wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into a hug whispering fiercely, “Don’t say anything. It’s over now. I’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.” 

Yuuri’s head snapped up as he squirms, “Victor.” 

“Be silent.” Victor’s voice sounded harsher than he intended it to. Yuuri’s body tensed and Victor looked down at him, bringing on of his hands to cup his cheek. The pad of his thumb brushed over Yuuri’s lips. 

“You are not to blame for any of it. But I know how just to keep this from happening again.” Victor murmured. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You can’t…”

Victor smiled, “I will.” 

Yuuri gripped his hand into the softness of his shirt, and Victor brushed his hands down his sides, “Go bathe and rest. I’ll stay up until you come to bed.” 

Yuuri’s face twisted into something between helplessness and guilt. Before he had a chance to turn away, Victor reached out and grabbed his hand, “Yuuri. Trust in me.” 

“You know I already do.” Yuuri squeezed his fingers and moved to do as he had been told.

“Then don’t worry about it. Just clean up and come to bed.” Victor murmured. 

\----

The sun wasn’t even up as Victor woke up. He stared at his lover beside him, brushing his fingers through Yuuri’s soft black hair. The other stirred and shifted closer to him in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. 

Victor smiled sadly at him and brushed his fingers down the back of his neck as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Mmn. Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was always deeper when he was half asleep. 

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” Yuuri grumbled and buried his head into the pillows at the head of the bed. Victor smiled and stood up as he moved towards the large doors and exited out as quietly as he could. 

Before he even had a chance to move down the hall, Otabek greeted him from the wall opposite the large bedroom doors. 

“Victor.” 

“I know. Take me to see him.” Victor dismissed the guard with a flick of his hand. Otabek nodded and moved down the hall leading the way to his leader and master. Victor set his jaw and followed after at a much slower pace. 

Otabek took him past the guards at the beginning of his brother’s wing and down the dark black and gold hall that led to his room. He stepped through the doors and looked ot Otabek. Otabek motioned wordlessly for him to go in. 

_They must have a lot of faith that they know I’m here to negotiate._

In contrast to his own room, Yuri’s room was bright. The servants had obviously been up for a few hours and that meant his little brother had been awake. 

Waiting. 

For him. For this conversation. For everything. 

Yuri reclined on a couch near the open window. His pet panther sprawled lazily on the balcony as his master lazed about. At Victor’s footsteps the young man sat up. “It’s about time.” 

“You could have called me last night.” Victor smiled, but the amusement didn’t travel up into his eyes. 

Yuri winced. “Yes. I could have, but it has more meaning if you came to me.” 

Victor narrowed his eyes and moved to sit on the chair opposite the reclining couch. “You could have tried to talk.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “Would you have listened?” 

Victor was silent. 

The silence dragged on between them for a few moments before Victor linked his fingers together and looked down at them, “I’m listening now.” 

“Then you want to hear the terms for his freedom I assume?” Asked Yuri. 

Victor nodded mutely. 

“Are you sure you can pay such a price. Will he even let you?” Yuri raised both his eyebrows. 

“What does it matter? He’ll be free and safe.” 

_Safe from you and any others that might use him to hurt me like this._

Yuri sighed and waved his hand dismissively. “You know what I want.” 

“You’ll get what you want. Now give me Yuuri’s keys.” Victor held out his hand. 

Yuri sighed and snapped his finger. A servant brought two boxes and placed them on the small table between them. Victor reached out and opened the first box. In it was a small key, the one the went to Yuuri’s cuffs. Without much thought returned it to the box and took it off the table. 

Holding his breath, he reached out for the next box. Laid in the middle of crushed red velvet was a ornate earring. Sighing slowly, he reached and scooped up the earring, pushing it through the small hole in his ear. 

The weight was even heavier than he remembered. 

“Our deal is set.” Yuri stood up and brushed of his pants as he moved towards the door. Victor stood up and moved back 

“Welcome back your majesty. I’ve already taken the liberty of having your stuff and Yuuri’s moved back from the sun palace.” Victor stood up, clenching the box holding Yuuri’s key to his golden cuffs. The sapphire set in the earring cast a blue shadow on the floor as it danced with each movement he made. 

_This time I’ll protect you with my position Yuuri. I can promise you that._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several requests I received when I asked for people to give me requests to write as thanks for the hits on Connections on Ice. Thank you again and if you like it leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
